Where Have All the Flowers Gone?
by SixSeasons
Summary: The deeper meanings of flowers and feelings.


**Author's Notes**: 

For those of you who don't know much about the meaning of different flowers, a definitions-thingy will be placed at the bottom, because the meanings of these flowers are incredibly relevant to the plot. The song is (obviously) 'Where Have All the Flowers Gone?'

I also apologize to the people (probably everyone) who have to keep referring to the chart at the bottom to understand all these flower things. I'm sorry!

* * *

_Where have all the flowers gone?  
Long time passing,  
I wanna know,  
Where have all the flowers gone?  
Long time ago?  
Where have all the flowers gone?  
Young girls picked them, everyone,  
When will they ever learn?  
Oh, when will they ever learn? _

A young Lina sighed as the cool rushing wind lifted the hair off the back of her neck, and blew it into the streaming sunshine. Her short, pudgy fingers twined around the stem of a daisy. Pulling it gently, she took the flower from the ground and admired it for a bit. Satisfied with its appearance, she placed it behind her ear. Then snatching a couple primroses for her room, she ran towards her house.

_Where have all the young girls gone?  
Long time passing,  
I wanna know,  
Where have all the young girls gone?  
Long time ago,  
Where have all the young girls gone,  
Gone for husbands everyone,  
When will they ever learn?  
Oh, when will they ever learn? _

She lay back on the bed of her hotel room. They were going to be staying at the hotel for some time, while Zelgadis searched the area for a cure. She had wanted to decorate the room with flowers, but somehow her old favorites, daisies and primroses, didn't seem to suit her anymore... not after all she had done. She'd considered gladiolus, but they didn't feel all that good, and while she liked crocuses, she knew that in order to suit her, they would have to be accompanied by clematis, a flower she particularly hated. Hopping off the bed, she decided to go to the store and buy gloxinias or narcissuses. Passing by Zelgadis' door, she briefly wondered if he wanted any flowers for his room.

_Where have all the husbands gone?  
Long time passing,  
I wanna know,  
Where have all the husbands gone?  
Long time ago?  
Where have all the husbands gone?  
Gone for soldiers everyone,  
When will they ever learn?  
Oh, when will they ever learn? _

Zelgadis wistfully stared at his blank walls. He knew the girls had gone on some sort of decorating spree, but he didn't really think flowers suited the type of person he had grown up to be. He had used to love the purple glow of amaryllises, and taken pleasure in the yellow faces of sunflowers, but such things seemed childish and weak now. If flowers decorated his room they would peonies, begonias and marigolds. The seemed the only things that fit his nature anymore.

_Where have all the soldiers gone?  
Long time passing,  
I wanna know,  
Where have all the soldiers gone?  
Long time ago,  
Where have all the soldiers gone?  
Gone to graveyards everyone,  
When will they ever learn?  
Oh, when will they ever learn? _

Zelgadis rolled over on his bed, but refused to sleep, knowing he would dream only of Lina, standing in a field of orchids, laughing and dancing, with him never able to reach her, sitting in his own field of poppies. He sighed softly, remembering the scent of her perfume: lily of the valley.

Not that how he felt mattered. She would never care, he was nothing but a monster and he would only bring her down, so why let her know how he felt and hurt himself more?

_Where have all the graveyards gone?  
Long time passing,  
I wanna know,  
Where have all the graveyards gone?  
Long time ago,  
Where have all the graveyards gone?  
Gone to flowers everyone,  
When will they ever learn?  
Oh, when will they ever learn? _

Lina thanked the gentleman at the counter as she picked up her purchases. Walking away from his store, her eyes caught the purple glimmer of lilacs. She breathed in the scent, but they made her think of Zelgadis. She turned away, determined not to think about him.

Not that it mattered how she felt. He would never care, she was too immature and she would never be deserving of him, so why let him know how she felt and hurt herself even more?

_When will they ever learn?  
Oh, when will they ever learn? _

The wind blew through the gardens of the inn, lifting the sweet smell of daffodils into the air.

* * *

**Definitions**: 

Daisy - innocence

Primrose - early youth

Gladiolus - strength of character

Crocus - cheerfulness

Clematis - artifice

Gloxinia - A proud spirit

Narcissus - egotism

Amaryllis - pride

Sunflower - false riches

Peony - shame

Begonia - dark thoughts

Marigold - grief and despair

Orchid - beauty

Poppy - oblivion

Lily of the Valley - return of happiness

Purple Lilac - first love

Daffodil - unrequited love


End file.
